I Only Cook for You
by kneazleFTW
Summary: It all started with leek soup. Who would have guessed that most of the happiness in his life would come from something so disgusting? [Kyoru. ONESHOT!]


**Mmmm, My FIRST Fruits Basket fandom. Am I nervous? Oh yes. Though no one can be as rough as the HP critics (who I love dearly, despite their critiques :D).**

_A/N: I've been thinking a lot about Fruits Basket, lately. Having not read the manga (and being vair frustrated about this), I'm feeling a bit empty. I guess I just love Kyoru too much to resist writing this. Reviews and such are very much welcomed. Keep in mind when you read this that it does tend to go a bit off-topic, mostly because this is supposed to be in Kyo's mind and his mind alone, and I get the idea that there a few things that set his mind off track really, really easily (i.e.- beating that "damned rat", haha). Enjoy._

**Warnings: **No dialogue- this is purely Kyo's thoughts. Light cursing here (The word damn is all, really...) and there.

**Pairing: **Kyoru.

**Disclaimer: **I've written many a letter to Santa, but he's not coughing up the goods. Thus, I still don't own anything but the so-called "plot" (is there one? NO.) to this story.

* * *

Leeks. 

The single nastiest food on the planet, if you ask me. How that damned rat ever eats them, I dunno. They're sick. Yet I cooked them for you, didn't I, Tohru? I put on those goggles and that mask and those gloves, and I grit my teeth and made them into that gross soup. Even more amazing was the fact that I'd stolen the leeks in the first place. I'm a lot of things, but a _thief_ isn't one of them.

You make me do funny things.

I don't always understand it, and it pisses me off a lot of the time, but I can't say no to you. You look at me, your eyes wide and all... I dunno- _innocent_. It's unnerving. I think I'd do anything for you, and all you'd have to do is look at me. How girly is that? Pretty lame, I know.

But you make me feel funny things.

You spend so much of your time doing things for me, for that damned rat and that perverted old dog- I wonder why you don't just scream and tell us all to leave you the hell alone. I know I would- I know I _have_. But, then again, I've never been really good at controlling my temper. You know that. Of the two of us, you're the nice one. You're always doing things for everyone, even though you always end up in trouble or something because of it sooner or later. It drives me crazy when you do that stuff. I just don't understand, and it's pretty well-known that when I don't understand something, I get pissed off. I know I've taken it out on you more than once, but you never stayed away for long.

I guess it shouldn't surprise me that you didn't stay away when you saw me as original form. But it does, y'know. I think about it a lot- especially when we're on the lecher's roof together. I expected you to lie to me... I guess that makes me a moron. You could never lie. Not well, anyway. And you wouldn't... not when you knew how much it meant. How much it mattered. You're just too innocent for that.

How is it that you're innocent, anyway? I mean, you've seen so damned much, and you've had to put up with living in Shigure's house... You... You shouldn't be as innocent as you are. But you are innocent, and you're always going to be that way, if I have anything to say about it.

I wonder about us, a lot of the time. That's what I do on the roof, if you wanted to know. But you never ask. You're just happy when I talk to you at all, I think. You're too easily pleased, Tohru. Anyway, I think about us. You and Me, I mean. Not the damned rat. I try to think about him as little as possible. But you always include him. You accept him just like you accept me. And he loves you for it, y'know. He loves you more than I think he's ever loved anyone- even that girl he's dating these days. But what the hell do I know about that damned Yuki?!

Whatever.

I don't like to think about him.

I don't like to think about him and you.

It just ends up pissing me off, and then I end up scaring you somehow. Then you look at me, and I want to give you anything and everything, even though I know I can't- I'm just not good enough. You keep saying that I am, but I dunno... Even that damned rat would never be able to give you all the things you deserve. _Prince_ Yuki... Damn he pisses me off. If it were up to me, I'd let him rot in some ditch somewhere... But then you'd be sad, so I don't really know. Damn it! I just don't understand a lot anymore, and that's just pissing me off, I guess.

Tohru, did you like that disgusting leek soup? Y'know- the stuff I made when you were sick? That was really random- I know. I don't really know why I'm asking... I just... I... I wanted to ask you _then_. When I gave it to you. I just... didn't. It's not like I can cook all that great, anyway, but there were leeks in that, so how could it have been good? But you ate all of it. You ate it all; then you fell asleep. A little bit after that, and I almost got in a fight with that damned rat. We didn't though. And we didn't fight for a while after that. I forget who put their hands down first, but I know Yuki was the one to go to you.

No, I went into the kitchen. Pretty lame, yeah... But I did, and I read more books and stuff. I kinda thought that I could make you feel better by reading and doing what those books said. I never tried to make anyone else feel better when _they_ were sick. Not really, I mean. It was different, y'know? But I did it for you.

You make me do funny things.

So, now that we're older, and now that I can hold you without becoming an damned animal... Now that I can sit up on the roof of my house while you get ready for another date with _me_ of all people... Now I am glad that I made those leeks for you, Tohru. Damn- that sounded _really_ girly. But, whatever. It's the truth. I'm turning into you, y'know. Easily pleased and everything. I'm happy because I got to _cook _for you, and I'm happier now that we're older since I get to cook for you a lot.

Since we've been dating, I haven't let you touch a single pot in my house; you haven't put on the tea; you haven't made rice balls. No, I do all of that stuff for you now that we're older. You do enough for everyone else, and I like doing things for you. It's one of the habits I've picked up that doesn't piss me off. It just makes me happier. And I like to think it makes you happier, too.

When we're even older, I wanna marry you, Tohru. I wanna have kids and I wanna share a house with you. I wanna come home from work at the same time as you (You did _not_ work so damned hard to get that high shool diploma for nothing!), and I wanna talk about your day and mine, and when the kids get home from school, I wanna hear about their days, too. And I want to cook, Tohru. You'll argue occassionally, but I'll always win, because you know it makes me happy, and you'll do anything to make other people happy. I want to cook for me and the kids and for you, Tohru. Always for you.

Even though we're not old enough for all that, (yet) starting all that time ago, I've only wanted to cook for you, Tohru. Only you, always.

Because you make me feel funny things.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's short, but I rather like it. Ehyn. It was just a little plot bunny that tried to eat me alive. I tried to keep Kyo very, very IC for this one, and I think I did a pretty good job with it- do you?_


End file.
